


Saving a Worldkiller

by wildfire1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfire1/pseuds/wildfire1
Summary: After Reign saves Lena from an attack, Lena begins to wonder whether a Worldkiller can be redeemable. Fighting against the world, Reign and Lena begin a forbidden relationship.Strictly Reign/Lena. Sam and Reign are two different people. Set after 3x09 but with no Legions





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After reading Collateral Damages by spymaster I fell in love with the idea of Reign becoming good and Lena helping her with that. So here is a Reign/Lena story!

One thing that Lena learned about being a Luthor is never put your guard down. Which is why she always had a driver pick her up when she came to and from work, had state of the art security in her building, and always carried a weapon whether it be a gun or taser in her purse. Of course, people still came after her, people from Cadmus, some of Lex’s henchmen, or just random people that held a grudge against the Luthor name. While her life had been in constant danger, especially since she moved to National City, she had always been saved by Supergirl.

But now Supergirl was in a coma after being defeated by Reign. Lena’s blood had turned to ice when she saw the city’s beloved hero plummet to the ground and her broken body lay eerily still. When one little girl had wondered out loud whether she was dead, Lena wasn’t sure how to respond because for once she wasn’t sure Supergirl would get up again. For someone to be able to beat a Kryptonian so easily without Kryptonite was terrifying and now there was no one to stop this super powered villain from running rampant through the streets.

And here she was. Kneeling in the middle of her living room, knees beginning to ache, and hands tied behind her back with a gun pointed to her forehead. And the owner of that gun was none other than the asshole Morgan Edge. There was blood trickling down the side of her head where he slammed her into the kitchen table and a bruise on her face where he punched her.

“What did I do to you now?” Lena said, staring straight at his eyes behind the barrel of the gun.

“You ruined my life is what you did,” Edge growled. “You and Supergirl sent me to jail and stole everything I had.” He chuckled. “While I may not like Reign, I am glad she taught Supergirl a lesson. She thinks she’s all high and mighty and she got beaten so easily.”

Anger rushed through Lena at his words. “Supergirl protects this city and its citizens. Reign just kills when she feels like it. Kinda like you Edge. You may not have super powers, but you are just like Reign.”

He shrugged. “Maybe and maybe not. It doesn’t really matter anymore, does it? I have nothing to lose.”

She chuckled humorlessly and shook her head. “So now you’re going to kill me.”

“Yes. But not before you suffer for everything you did to me.” She barely had time to open her mouth to question him before a shot rang out and she felt searing pain ripple through her arm. She screamed and fell backwards, feeling blood start to soak through her shirt. With a gasp, she looked up at him in fear. She had been ready to die but being tortured to death was something completely different.

He leaned down and hurled her back to her knees. She grunted in pain as he pulled at her injured arm. “And when I’m done with you, I think I’ll move on to your little reporter friend.” A cold smile pulled at his lips as her eyes widened in horror. “Ah yes. Kara Danvers, correct? She’ll certainly be sorry when she finds out what happens to a friend of a Luthor.”

She struggled against his hold, ignoring the pain in her arm. “Don’t you dare go anywhere near her!” She wished Supergirl would wake up so she could protect Kara. She couldn’t let anything ever happen to Kara. She yelped as he backhanded her across the face and would have fell if he hadn’t been holding on to her.

“I don’t think you’re in a position to make orders, Lena,” he said. “How does it feel, huh? That you allowed someone to get close to you only for them to die because of you?”

His words sent daggers into her heart and she fought back tears. Supergirl wasn’t coming and if she died now, she wouldn’t be able to warn Kara of the dangers. She wouldn’t be able to get her to a safe location. She could only hope that her sister Alex was smart enough to connect the dots.

Suddenly he turned her around abruptly and dug a knee into her back, forcing her to the ground while still keeping a hand on her injured arm. She felt a pull and then a tear and screamed in agony. She had no idea what he had done but only knew she had never felt pain like this before.

As she started to pray he would end this soon and that Kara would be okay, one of the windows shattered. She looked over hopeful that Supergirl had woken up but her heart fell when she saw the familiar black suit and mask.

Reign didn’t say a word as she grabbed Edge by the nape of his neck and flew off. He didn’t even have time to scream.

Lena hadn’t been able to comprehend what just happened when Reign flew back in. Lena flinched as Reign strode towards her and knelt down. She eyed her wound and the rope digging into her wrist. “Don’t move.” With a quick blast of heat vision, the rope frayed and fell away in pieces.

Lena whimpered as Reign gathered her in her arms and caught a glimpse of Reign rolling her eyes. The action was so human that in any other circumstance Lena probably would have chuckled. Reign tightened her hold on her as she took off into the night.

Lena was confused as they flew across the sky. Reign, who had beaten Supergirl into a bloody pulp without mercy, who had ripped apart criminals like they were nothing, was holding her gently in her arms, making sure that her shattered arm was being held tenderly. She should have been terrified but instead she felt calm, almost peaceful.

She forced herself to look down, trying to see where they were headed. She was shocked when she saw the bright lights of the city hospital.

They landed gently and Reign carried her into the hospital. “She needs medical attention!”

Everyone stood in shock at the city’s villain holding a Luthor. Lena let out a soft groan when she realized that the media would have a field day with this one. Reign seemed to mistake her groan for pain and snarled, “Hurry up and take her!”

Someone finally snapped out of it and instructed someone to bring a gurney. They rushed over to her and Reign laid her down on top of the gurney.

“Um…what happened to her?” one man asked meekly. He cowered as Reign turned to him.

“Do you not have eyes?” she growled. She gestured to Lena’s arm. “Or a brain?”

He looked absolutely terrified and Lena bit on her lip to stop from laughing. She had to help him out. “I was shot and then he pulled on my arm while forcing me down. I think it tore something.”

The man’s shoulders slumped in relief at her words. “Thank you. We’ll get you into surgery right away.” He moved to take her away but jumped when Reign’s hand came down on his shoulder. Trembling, he turned to her.

Her dark eyes bore into his as she said, “You have better not butcher this, human.” She seemed satisfied with his rapid nodding and let him go.

As Lena was rolled away, the day’s events finally catching up to her, she looked over and the last thing she saw before everything went black was Reign staring at her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lena was out of the hospital in two days. Thankfully the bullet was through and through but she did need to wear an arm cast for the next month. Apparently Edge had broken her arm when he had pulled at the limb. It was going to be a pain to clean her bullet wound like this. 

Lena had been raised as ambidextrous when she came to live with the Luthors. Lillian had insisted that it was necessary to be able to use both hands in case something wrong happened with one. As she sat at her desk going over reports and signing them off, she realized this was one instance where she was grateful for Lillian’s teachings. 

There was a knock on her door and her assistant peeked her head inside. “Ms. Luthor?” 

Lena looked up and waved her in. “What is it, Jess?” 

“There’s an Agent Danvers here to see you,” Jess said. “She says it’s very important.”

Lena sighed but nodded. No doubt Kara’s sister was here to harass her about Reign saving her. It’s all anyone in the media had done since the incident. It was made worse when the police had found Edge’s body a day later, throat ripped out. 

Alex Danvers walked in, dressed in black and stopped in front of her desk. “Ms. Luthor.” 

Lena leaned back in her seat. “Alex Danvers. Here to harass me about Reign? If so you are wasting your time. There isn’t anything I can tell you that I haven’t already told reporters.” 

Alex crossed her arms over her chest, eyes boring into hers. If Lena hadn’t been used to intimidating people for her whole life, she probably would have been a bit scared. “You told reporters that Reign saved you because you were attacked by Edge. It explains his death but it doesn’t explain why Reign physically took you to a hospital and threatened all the workers there to treat you.” 

To be honest Lena didn’t understand it either. There was no reason why Reign had to save her to the point of threatening a worker if he didn’t treat her properly. 

“I wasn’t a sinner,” was Lena’s only explanation. “Reign doesn’t kill innocent people. She kills people she believes are sinners.” 

Alex narrowed her eyes. “That is not an answer.” 

“I don’t know,” Lena said in exasperation. “I really don’t have an explanation for you.” 

Alex sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “You must know how this looks to the public. Reign has never saved someone before, only killed. For a Luthor to be saved by a Worldkiller-”

“I know how this looks Agent Danvers,” Lena snapped. “Don’t think I haven’t seen the news.”

There was a moment of tense silence between the two before Lena looked down, shoulders slumping in exhaustion. “How’s Kara?”

The sudden change in subject threw Alex off. “Kara?” 

Lena looked up. “I haven’t seen or heard from her in nearly a week. Is she okay?” 

Alex’s eyes shimmered with something that was akin to sadness. Why Lena didn’t understand. “Kara is sick right now. Very sick but she told me to tell you to feel better.” 

Concern came over Lena. “How sick? Is she okay? Who’s taking care of her?”

Alex held up a hand to stop the barrage of questions. “She’s fine. Just has a very bad cold. She’s not really up to seeing anyone at this moment.” 

Lena was disappointed to say the least. It was weird not having her best friend around. Maybe she could just stop by to drop off some soup, say a quick hello and leave. Yes. She would do that later tonight. 

“You’re going to see her, aren’t you?” Alex said. 

“Of course,” Lena said cooly. “I’m her best friend. I want to make sure she’s okay.” 

Alex opened her mouth but then closed it again. She chuckled. “Okay. But fair warning she will not be like herself.” 

“I’m expecting as much, Agent. That doesn’t bother me. I just miss her.” 

Alex’s eyes warmed a bit at the confession. “I know.” There was so much sadness in her voice that Lena started to become suspicious. Just exactly how sick was Kara? “Well, I’ll leave you to your work. Let me know if there is any information you can tell me about Reign.” 

“The next time I see her, I’ll let you know,” Lena said sarcastically. 

Alex’s lips quirked up in a amused smile before she left. 

 

“J’onn, I need a favor.”

“What is it, Alex?” 

“I may have told Lena that Kara is very sick right now and Lena wants to go over later to see her. I was wondering if maybe…”

“Oh god, not this again.” 

“I’m really sorry but you don’t have to interact with her or anything. Just pretend to be sleep.”

“I think I’d rather pretend to be dead.” 

“J’onn!” 

 

“Kara?” Lena knocked on the door. “Kara, are you in there?” She knocked again and waited. When ten seconds past and there was no answer, Lena placed the soup on the ground before she fumbled in her purse for the extra key to Kara’s apartment. Kara had given it to her a few months back with a beaming smile and an explanation of, “We’re best friends, Lena! You’re welcome here anytime!” She opened the door to reveal a dark apartment. “Kara?” She placed her bag and soup on the kitchen table before moving in further. 

A light snore sent her down the hallway and into the bedroom where the door was partially shut. Slowly she opened it and a warm smile appeared on her face. 

Kara was fast asleep atop of the covers, hair tousled and mouth open. Tissues strewn the bed and more were starting to overflow in the trash can by her bed. She softly made her way to the bed and began to pick up the tissues by the tips of her fingers before depositing them in the bin. When all the trash was collected, she gathered up the garbage bag and with a little difficulty, tied it up to get rid of on her way out. 

She looked over at Kara before she left. Kara didn’t look too bad which made Lena feel a whole lot better. She leaned down and gently brushed some hair out of her face before pressing a feather light kiss to her forehead. “Feel better, sweetheart.” 

With that she grabbed the trash and walked out of the room before coming back in to replace the bag. She put the soup in the fridge and scribbled a quick note to leave on the table before grabbing the trash bag and leaving the apartment.

 

Lena had been at home for a few hours when she heard a whoosh and then a tap at her balcony door. She flinched slightly at the sound before looking over. Her eyes widened. 

Reign floated a few inches above her balcony. Lena cautiously made her way over. “What do you want?” 

Reign ignored her question and looked at her arm. “That is the best humans can do?”

“For now,” Lena answered. “I’ll have to wear this for the next few weeks to fully heal.”

Reign shook her head in disbelief. “Humans are such fragile creatures. It’s a wonder that you have survived for so long.” 

“Why are you here, Reign?” Lena said tiredly. 

“I wanted to make sure that I didn’t have to kill anyone for butchering your surgery,” Reign answered. “I’m glad I don’t.” She turned sharply around and made to take off. 

“Wait!” Lena cried out, opening the balcony door. Reign paused and looked over her shoulder. 

Lena stepped out into the cool night air, kinda wishing that her old friend Sam was here to control her impulsive behavior. She would probably slap her silly if she knew she was casually interacting with a Worldkiller. 

“Why did you save me, Reign?” Lena asked, desperate for an answer. 

“You were being attacked. You were a victim to a sinner.” 

“He shot me in the shoulder. You could have left me and I still would have been able to call for an ambulance. You didn’t need to take me directly to a hospital. So why did you?” 

Suddenly Reign looked unsure of herself. She looked away and said coldly, “My reasons do not concern you, Lena Luthor.” 

Lena shook her head. “No they do when they directly affect me. The media may not have to know but I certainly do.” 

Dark eyes flashed red in warning. “You’d better learn your place, human. It’s foolish to think you can order me around.”

Lena was stubborn but she wasn’t stupid. She backed down and nodded her head in defeat. 

There was silence and Lena was starting to wonder if Reign had already left when she heard a barely audible, “I’m glad you’re okay.” 

Lena’s head snapped up in surprise but Reign took off without another word. 

Lena didn’t know how long she stood there for, staring up at the night sky. 

Why on earth did Reign care about her safety? 

And more importantly why did Lena like that so much? 


	3. Chapter 3

Lena was shocked when she looked down at her buzzing phone and saw the name Sam Arias light up the screen. It had been quite a while since they had last spoken to each other and had been even longer since they last saw each other. She picked up the phone and answered it. “Sam?”

“Lena hi. Um, how are you?”

“I’m doing well,” Lena answered, tilting back in the chair at her desk. “And not to be rude but is there a reason you’re calling? It’s just that it’s been a while since we spoke.”

“I know, I know. I feel terrible that the reason I’m calling you is not to catch up but rather for a favor. It’s just that I recently got fired from my last job and I can’t seem to find another one at the moment. I wouldn’t have called if I didn’t feel desperate but my rent is coming up and I don’t have enough money to pay-” 

“Sam,” Lena interrupted. “There’s no reason for you to explain. You know I would give you a job in a heartbeat. In fact I have one for you. My assistant Jess gave me notice a few days ago. She’s going to give birth to her baby in about a week so will be on maternity leave for a while. I’m in need of a new assistant if that interests you.”

“Really?” came Sam’s excited squeal through the phone. “You would let me do that?”

“Of course! I know no one else who is as smart and organized as you are. You will be perfect for the job.” She smiled as she heard a giddy giggle through the phone and could only picture Sam jumping up and down with glee. “So is that a yes?”

“Yes! A million times yes! Thank you so much Lena! I promise I won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t. Now tell me what’s been going on with you.”

They spent the next hour talking. Sam told her all about how Ruby was loving her new school in National City. Apparently they had just moved there a few months back and Sam apologized for not seeing Lena at all during that time. “I’ve just been so busy with getting myself and Ruby situated and then my job…” Lena waved off her concerns, completely sympathetic to the plights of a single mother trying to raise her child in a world where she had no one to help her.

After the call was over, Lena got back to work, happy that she was going to see her friend again. 

 

When Lena left work that night, she decided to go check on Kara again. It had been a couple of days since she last saw her and thought by now she would be better. But when she entered her apartment after receiving no answer, she was surprised to see the apartment still dark. Further in she saw through the moon’s light that the note she scribbled was still on the kitchen counter. Frowning, she strode over to the fridge to find the soup had been left untouched. Confused and a bit concerned, she whipped out her phone and dialed Kara’s number. No answer. She tried once more and again no answer. 

Grim, she got her driver to take her to Alex’s apartment, hoping she would be there. 

There was some explaining to do. 

 

Lena knocked on the door, glad to hear shuffling feet come closer. The door opened and Alex had barely opened her mouth before Lena demanded, “Where’s Kara?” 

Alex blinked, startled at the question. “What do you mean?” 

“Don’t play coy with me. I haven’t seen or spoken to her in over a week. She didn’t look that bad when I saw her two days ago and yet her apartment is dark and empty and the soup I left her has been untouched. Since when has Kara allowed food to just sit there? Where is she Alex?” 

Alex’s jaw clenched and her eyes hardened. “She’s fine, Lena. I’ve already told you that.” 

“But where is she?” Lena hated how desperate she sounded but she was so confused and tired about being left in the dark. “Where is my best friend, Alex? Just tell me what’s really going on.” 

Alex’s eyes softened at the vulnerability Lena was showing her. “Lena, I promise Kara is fine. You have to trust me on this. What’s going on with her is not something I can disclose to you.” 

Lena fixed her with a cold stare. “Is it because I’m a Luthor?” 

Alex shook her head. “No. It has nothing to do with your family name. But this is not something I have the right to tell. I’m sorry.” With one final apologetic stare, Alex closed the door. 

Lena stood there in shock for over a minute before she shook herself out of it and walked away. 

 

Downing another glass of bourbon, Lena relished the feel of the burn in the back of her throat. She sighed as she stared out at the night sky, trying not to think of reasons of why Kara wasn’t telling her the truth. She began to question if Kara had even been sick in the first place. Since she had known her, she had been nothing but a bubbly person, never looking even the ounce bit sick. And then suddenly she got so sick that she couldn’t even text Lena? And what was with Alex saying it wasn’t her place to tell her what was happening? 

Lena put the glass down on the balcony railing. The truth would be nice but right now she just wanted to see her or at least speak to her. 

“Something is troubling you tonight Lena Luthor,” said a voice above her. Her head snapped up and she gasped in surprise. 

“How long have you been there?” Lena asked the Worldkiller. 

Reign’s lips twitched as she fought a smile. “Long enough. I may not be a mind reader but your thoughts are screaming right now.” She floated down until she landed besides Lena as gently as a feather. “How’s your arm?” 

Lena glanced at it momentarily. “Fine. You keep checking up on me. Why?” It might have been the alcohol playing tricks on her but she swore she could see the faint hint of a blush rise on the Kryptonians cheeks. 

“I was flying around the city looking for sinners but it’s quiet tonight. So I found you with a troubled look on your face,” Reign explained. “I was curious, that’s all.” 

“Curious about me?” Lena said incredulously. 

Reign nodded. “You interest me. I have heard the whispers of the people down below. They are vicious when they speak of you, spit poisonous words to your face and yet you allow it. You don’t fight back, you just take it all.” She turned to fully look Lena in the eyes and Lena couldn’t find herself to look away. “Why is that? Why fight for these people when they would let you die in a heartbeat?” 

Lena swallowed. “Because I know there are good people in this world. People to fight for. The majority of people who are against me are those that are jealous of what I have accomplished after my brother’s downfall.” 

“The man who tried to kill you-he was one of those jealous people?” Reign asked. 

Lena chuckled humorlessly. “To be honest I’m not completely sure. Maybe at first but in general he was a horrific man. He wasn’t just awful to me. He was awful to everyone. But when he tried to kill me it wasn’t because he was jealous of me. It was because I had put him in jail and ruined everything that he had built. I had ruined his entire life and he came back for revenge.” She wasn’t really sure why she was telling Reign this but right now it felt nice to talk to someone that she felt wouldn’t judge her. Kara was MIA and Sam wouldn’t be around for a little while. She had gotten so used to having someone to talk to that going back to loneliness felt like she was being torn apart. She just couldn’t believe that right now her safe place was with a Worldkiller. 

“But he’s dead now.” Reign stared out into the city, jaw clenched. “So he can’t hurt you anymore.” 

Lena sighed. “You shouldn’t have killed him, Reign.” 

Reign turned to her, looking insulted. “Explain.” 

“I know that you said you have a purpose on this planet. To bring justice to this world and I do admit that our justice system has some serious flaws in it but one person cannot be judge, jury, and executioner. It’s not how we work. We are not a dictatorship.” 

Reign looked away stubbornly. “You do not understand my mission. None of you understand my mission! I am trying to make this world a better place. You all look away while people pillage, rape, and kill. If this is humanity, it needs to end.” 

Lena shook her head. “No. None of those things is what humanity is about. Humanity is about creating, about brother and sisterhood. All those things you mentioned are just some of the worst in people. If you opened your eyes a little bit, you would see all the incredible things humans are capable of.” 

There was silence for a moment while Reign stayed agitated and Lena tried to think of a way to show Reign what she was talking about. Then it hit her. 

“Reign?” She waited till she had her full attention. “Have you ever seen a movie? Or read a book?” 

Reign shook her head. “I have no time for such trivial things.” 

“These are not trivial things. They show the best of what we humans are capable of. I think it would do you good to learn more about our culture before you decide to destroy it.” 

“Do not try to distract me from my mission,” Reign warned. 

“I’m not. I’m trying to show you that you have a choice. Destroying something without truly realizing what you are destroying is not the way.” Reign huffed in annoyance. “Why don’t we make a deal?” 

This seemed to pique Reign’s curiosity. “A deal?” 

“Yes. I will spend the next month teaching you about us, about our culture and why you should not destroy us. That is as long as you do not kill anyone else in the meantime. If I have not persuaded you by then, I will not stop you from completing your mission.” 

“Even if I were to agree to this, you are nothing more than a human. You couldn’t stop me even if you wanted to.” 

A deadly smile crossed Lena’s face. “Never underestimate a Luthor.” 

Reign narrowed her eyes but finally nodded. “Okay. I will agree to this plan.” 

Lena breathed a silent sigh of relief. “Okay. Deal.” She held out her hand and waited for Reign to shake it. 

Reign only stared at it in confusion. “What are you doing?” 

Suddenly Lena realized that Reign didn’t fully understand human culture. “It’s called a handshake. Many do it either as a greeting or as a sealing of a deal.” 

Reign scoffed. “Shaking of the hands is a ridiculous way of sealing something. On Krypton we would swear on a promise. Seems much more reasonable.” 

Lena nearly rolled her eyes. “Maybe so but you are not on Krypton anymore, are you? You are on Earth where for many people this is our custom.” She gestured for Reign to take her hand and Reign did with a firm grasp, shaking it up and down almost robotically. 

“Good.” Now that was done, Lena was realizing how late it was getting. “I’m glad we have that settled.” 

Reign made an noncommittal noise. She stared up at the sky before pushing off the ground, hovering. 

Lena picked up her drink and started to make her way inside. “We start lessons whenever you’re ready.” 

“I’ll be here tomorrow night.” Reign answered before taking off again. 

As Lena made her way inside, she could only hope that this would work. 


End file.
